Das Leben geht weiter
by CAMIR
Summary: Eine ungeplante Wendung in ihrer Beziehung zueinander läßt Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay schneller, als sie denken, vor den Trümmern all dessen stehen, was sie bisher erreicht haben.


_Disclaimer:_ Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen und Figuren ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

_Author's Note:_ Was soll ich sagen? Wie wäre es damit: Der Kreis schließt sich... Ich habe mit Voyager Fanfiction angefangen, als ich nicht mal wusste, was Fanfic ist und nun lande ich wieder da, wo ich aufgehört habe.

Diese Geschichte fiel mir während meinem ultimativen Aufenthalt in Kärnten ein (_Fragt nicht!_), als ich nicht einschlafen konnte und meine Gedanken wandern ließ... Sie gewinnt jetzt keinen Intelligenznobelpreis, aber ich fand die Idee ganz nett... (Naja... _nett_?) Eine meiner wenigen Kurzgeschichten...

Noch eine Anmerkung: In vielen J/C Fanfics habe ich gelesen, das Protokoll _verbiete_ eine Beziehung zwischen Captain und Erstem Offizier. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das stimmt. Schließlich unterhält Captain Picard in der TNG Folge „Der Feuersturm" auch eine Beziehung zu Nela Darren. Und das im Alphaquadranten, wo die Admiräle sitzen und ihm den Kopf waschen würden, wenn dem so wäre. Außerdem ist Picard ein furchtbarer Prinzipienreiter. Ich glaube, man macht es sich da ein wenig zu einfach und Janeway hat einfach andere Gründe, nichts mit Chakotay anzufangen. Ich gehe jedenfalls darauf ein, weil ich diesen Irrtum schon länger klarstellen wollte.

„My wishes are _paramount_, aren't they?" muahaha (Ist ein Insider...)

_Codes:_ J/C (Loserpairing, aber es muss sein, somehow...). Ansonsten: angst, romance, silent, dark

_Gewidmet ist sie_: Meinen Eltern und dem Dorschmann Jan, auch wenn es sie überhaupt nicht interessiert, dem sich pummelnden und unglaublich hilfreichen Alex (danke für deine vernichtenden Kritiken, das meine ich ernst...), meiner nie versiegenden Ideenquelle und Betaleserin Line, Markus, Becci, Dennis (Yoshiiii!), Kathi-Chan (One Word: Prinzessin Anne und warum tun wir das überhaupt? Bruahaha!) und Nicole (und ja, du kriegst die Fortsetzung) und natürlich dem absoluten Traumpaar (außer Paris und Torres, aber das ist der Job anderer Fanficschreiber) in VOY, mein Gott, ist Paramount auch hier so unromantisch oder tun die nur so? Außerdem meiner niemals endenden Winamp Playlist, mit immer wieder neu inspirierenden Liedern.

Irgendwie ist es auch noch der Lady gewidmet... Irgendwie... ist sie schuld dass ich wieder schreibe... _I loved you once... _und meiner schwer arbeitenden Freundin Hannelore und dem Rest der Kärntner Clique.

Ich vergaß.. (diese Widmung wird immer länger...) natürlich ist sie allen J/Cern, dieser Erde gewidmet und natürlich dir, geneigter Leser. (Ist nach wie vor die selbe Widmung, aber hey ich hab euch alle lieb, ohne eure Hilfe würde ich nicht schreiben...)

Das Leben geht weiter...

Chakotays Gedanken rasten, als er durch die Korridore der _Voyager_ jagte. Er war nervös und das war nicht oft der Fall.

In den letzten Tagen war alles so schnell gegangen und nun war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die wiedergewonnene Ruhe begrüßte – das hieß, genau genommen, er und Kathryn.

Das Abendessen in Kathryns Quartier war eines der Rituale, das sie pflegten, seit sie sich auf der Neuen Erde freundschaftlich näher gekommen waren... Das war zumindest die offizielle Beschreibung ihrer „Beziehung", die, die sie für die Crew zurechtgelegt hatten.

Die Wahrheit lag wohl irgendwo dazwischen, sicher war nur, dass es zwischen ihnen seit jeher diese besondere Art der Anziehung gegeben hatte, die sich in besonderen Gesten und Blicken äußerte, wenn sie sich mehr oder weniger unbeobachtet fühlten.

Trotzdem waren Kathryns Worte zunächst eindeutig gewesen, als sie ihm klarmachte, dass eine Partnerschaft zwischen ihnen für sie nicht in Frage kommen konnte. Dazu stellte sie ihre Pflicht als Captain zu sehr über ihr Privatleben.

Ein einziges Mal hatte er sie nach dem Warum gefragt, nachdem er in den Schiffsdatenbanken seine Kenntnis über die Protokolle von Starfleet aufgefrischt hatte und dabei festgestellt hatte, dass keine einzige Klausel von Seiten des Protokolls gegen eine solche Beziehung sprach, wie er bisher angenommen hatte.

Ihre Antwort hatte ihn überzeugt, zumindest aus rationaler Sicht. „Ich wusste, dass du mir diese Frage früher oder später stellen würdest, Chakotay," hatte sie damals gesagt. „aber im Deltaquadranten herrschen andere Gesetze, als in unserer Heimat. Wir sind auf uns alleine gestellt, ohne Rückendeckung unserer Flotte, wenn einmal etwas schief geht. Ich habe mir damals geschworen, die Sicherheit und gesunde Rückkehr der _Voyager_ über alles andere zu stellen, auch über mein Privatleben, falls nötig. Das ist meine Pflicht als Captain, darum habe ich den Posten angenommen und auch jetzt muss ich mit meiner Entscheidung leben.

Ich kann mir emotionale Ablenkungen dieser Art nicht leisten, ohne meine Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Schiff und seiner Crew zu vernachlässigen, selbst wenn es weh tut. Es tut mir leid..." An dieser Stelle hatte ihre Stimme versagt...

Er hatte verstanden... und er konnte nur erahnen, wie schwer es ihr gefallen war, so hart gegenüber sich selbst zu bleiben. Es gehörte nicht viel Fantasie dazu, sich auszumalen, wie groß ihre Chancen waren heimzukehren und wie groß damit ihre Chancen waren, noch einmal einen Mann zu finden und eine Familie zu gründen. Und er wusste, wie sehr sie sich das wünschte...

Aber sie hatte ihr Schicksal angenommen und versuchte nun damit zu leben, zumindest nach außen.

Seit diesem Gespräch hatte sie nur noch höchst selten ihre professionelle Maske fallen lassen und sich ihm _wirklich_ anvertraut.

Und nun... vier Jahre danach war alles ganz anders gekommen... Irgendwie...

Aber war er wirklich glücklich mit dieser Entwicklung? Es war jedenfalls nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte...

Und es geschah an einem der besagten Abendessen.

Und es gab keinen besonderen Anlass...

Es ging alles so schnell, schnell und unwirklich...

Erst als sie in den Armen des anderen erwachten, begriffen sie, was geschehen war und dann war es zu spät.

Er erinnerte sich daran, schweigsam seine Kleider aufgesammelt und sich hastig angezogen zu haben, während ihr Blick die gesamte Zeit auf ihm ruhte. Dann war er gegangen.

Als er in der Stille seines eigenen Quartiers angelangt war, begann sich die Betäubung zu lichten.

Er wusste nicht, wer von ihnen die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Nach all den Jahren, die sie gegen diese Gefühle angekämpft hatten...

Für einen Moment hatte der Verstand die Kontrolle verloren und es war geschehen. Einfach so, es war nicht geplant gewesen...

Er musste an zwei aggressive Bären denken, die nur von Ketten abgehalten wurden, sich gegenseitig anzugreifen. Und heute waren die Ketten gesprengt worden... die Ketten der Vernunft.

Und was nun?

Auch wenn er Kathryns Blick auf sich gespürt hatte, so hatte er nicht die Kraft besessen, ihn zu erwidern und ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Er hatte Angst gehabt vor dem, was er dort finden würde.

Wut? Vorwürfe? Zuneigung?

Das war vor einer Woche gewesen. Und seitdem hatten sie kein privates Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt, jedoch nicht aus eigener Schuld.

Einmal wieder hatten sich die Hirogen die ­_Voyager_ als Beute ausgesucht und es hatte volle sechs Tage gekostet sie abzuschütteln – zumindest vorerst.

Jetzt war endlich Ruhe eingekehrt, die schwersten Schäden behoben und die Crew hatte wieder Zeit für sich selbst.

Für ihn bedeutete dies, dass Erinnerungen erneut an die Oberfläche kamen, Erinnerungen an einen ungeklärten Sachverhalt zwischen Kathryn und ihm.

Doch dies würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch _Voyagers _Korridore zu ihrem Quartier. Sie hatte ihn zu sich bestellt und ihr Tonfall hatte ihm nicht gefallen.

Sein Herz raste und seine Gedanken ebenfalls.

Würden jetzt die Vorwürfe kommen?

Abwesend begrüßte er die Crewmitglieder, die ihm auf dem Weg begegneten, machte jedoch durch sein Verhalten deutlich, es eilig und somit keine Zeit für ein Gespräch zu haben. Aber hatte er es wirklich eilig?

Keiner von ihnen wusste, was in ihm vorging und fast musste er grimmig schmunzeln. All die Jahre wollten die Gerüchte um eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihm und Kathryn nicht verstummen und nun... da tatsächlich etwas in diese Richtung geschehen war, ging es unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei.

Aber auf der anderen Seite... was war denn passiert? Jedenfalls nichts, das es bereits wert war, an die Öffentlichkeit getragen zu werden.

Als die Tür zu ihrem Quartier schließlich vor ihm aufragte, schluckte er erst einmal. Er versuchte das Herzrasen und die schwitzenden Hände zu ignorieren und sich zu fassen.

Nervös betätigte er den Türdrücker und hörte kurze Zeit später ein mattes „Herein!".

Er war etwas überrascht, solche Kraftlosigkeit in ihrer Stimme zu hören und fragte sich plötzlich, ob er die Situation überhaupt richtig einschätzte.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und trat dann ein.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Kathryns Quartier nur in schummeriges Dämmerlicht getaucht war. Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte und sah sie dann in ihrem Sessel am Fenster sitzen.

„Chakotay..." Und wieder diese Mattigkeit in der Stimme...

Langsam trat er näher an sie heran und erschrak.

Sie war sehr blass und erschien ihm müde und abgespannt, wie als hätte sie mehrere Nächte hintereinander nicht geschlafen. Die Wangen waren eingefallen... Zumindest wirkte das durch das Zwielicht so.

Hatte sie der Angriff vielleicht stärker mitgenommen, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte?

Langsam setzte er sich auf die Couch ihr gegenüber und bemühte sich, sie nicht allzu sehr anzustarren.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, doch dann konnte er die Stille nicht mehr ertragen.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte er schließlich, den Blick mehr auf seine Hände gerichtet. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, nicht nervös mit ihnen zu spielen. „Und ich denke, ich weiß wieso..."

„Ich bin schwanger, Chakotay."

Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bis die Worte auf ihn einwirkten. Er sprang auf.

„_Was!_ Aber Kathryn, das ist ja wundervoll!"

Freude durchströmte ihn und er wollte auf sie zugehen und sie umarmen. Wenn er mit vielem gerechnet hatte, mit _solch_ einer Nachricht ganz sicher nicht.

Überrascht stellte er fest, wie sie vor ihm zurückwich.

Sie erhob sich langsam aus ihrem Sessel und stellte sich ans Fenster.

„Ich... ich fürchte, das ist es nicht..." Ihr Stimme wurde immer leiser und sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. „Ich fürchte... ich kann dieses Kind nicht behalten. Es tut mir so leid..."

Schluchzen schlich sich in ihre letzten Worte und sie wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Aber..." Das Gesagte traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er musste erst einmal tief schlucken. Tausend Fragen stürmten auf ihn ein und die Dringendste manifestierte sich in einem einzigen Wort. „_Warum_?"

Sie schwieg eine Weile und drehte sich dann langsam wieder zu ihm um.

„Weil ich der Captain dieses Schiffes bin, Chakotay."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

Nachdem sich das erste Entsetzen über ihre Eröffnung gelichtet hatte, spürte er langsam Wut in sich hochsteigen.

Wie konnte sie so leichtfertig dieses ungeborene Leben, diese unwiederbringliche Chance wegwerfen?

„Alles. Es hätte überhaupt nicht erst passieren dürfen. Ich..." Er unterbrach sie.

„Ja, ich weiß... du hast _Verantwortung_ für die _Voyager_... Und diese Verantwortung verbietet es dir, ‚anderweitige Verpflichtungen' einzugehen." Er spie die Worte förmlich aus, weil er es nicht fassen konnte.

Sie nickte stumm.

„Verdammt Kathryn!" Er trat einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Siehst du denn nicht, was du im Begriff bist zu tun? Was du im Begriff bist, zu zerstören!" Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, seine Stimme einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu behalten, obwohl es ihm so unendlich wehtat.

Er wollte sie ganz sicher nicht anschreien.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich habe darüber nicht nachgedacht? Seit ich es wusste, habe ich jede Nacht wachgelegen und mich gefragt wie es weitergehen soll. Aber es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg, Chakotay..."

„Einen einzigen Weg! Das sagst ausgerechnet _du_, die schon in so vielen scheinbar ausweglosen Situationen, doch noch einen Weg gefunden hat?"

„Dann sollte es jetzt nicht an dir liegen, meine Entscheidung anzuzweifeln!" Jetzt hatte auch ihre Stimme einen gereizten Unterton angenommen.

„Das sehe ich aber anders. Schließlich ist es auch mein Kind und ich denke, ich habe ein gewisses Mitspracherecht. Warum sonst hättest du mich sprechen wollen, Kathryn? Du hättest genauso gut ohne mein Wissen abtreiben können und ich hätte nie davon erfahren."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verhärteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und er fürchtete fast, sie gekränkt zu haben.

Doch dann sah er den Schmerz in ihren Augen, als sich ihre Miene wieder entspannte.

„Das hätte ich in der Tat. Aber dann hätte ich dir niemals wieder in die Augen blicken können. Du hast ein Recht, die Wahrheit zu kennen... und ich bin dir auch eine weitere Erklärung schuldig. Immerhin ist es ganz alleine mein Fehler. Ich hätte... Vorkehrungen treffen sollen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht alleine deine Schuld. Es ist genauso auch meine..." Wieso versuchte sie immer die Verantwortung bei sich zu suchen?

„Vielleicht... aber..." Sie stockte kurz. „Wir beide wissen, was passiert ist... Aber als ich noch mit Mark zusammen war, habe ich mich nie um so etwas kümmern müssen... Sagen wir einfach, die entsprechende medizinische Maßnahme ist in unserem zweiten Jahr im Deltaquadranten ausgelaufen und ich sah nie eine Notwendigkeit, sie zu verlängern. Trotzdem war ich noch daran gewöhnt, an nichts denken zu müssen..."

„Ich sage es noch einmal, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Aber bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass wir die Chance, die uns dieses Kind bietet nicht ergreifen können? Ist eine Abtreibung wirklich das letzte Wort? Das allerletzte? Eine solche Entscheidung ist nicht rückgängig zu machen und mir macht diese Endgültigkeit Angst."

Sie nickte.

„Es ist mein letztes Wort, meine letzte Entscheidung." Sie lachte bitter. „Du bist ein Idealist, Chakotay und dafür liebe ich dich auch. Jemand dem das Leben über alles geht, auch das Ungeborene.

Ich teile deine Überzeugungen, aber es gibt Fälle, in denen ich mich entscheiden muss und dann steht die _Voyager_ an erster Stelle. Ich kann meine Pflicht nicht vernachlässigen, zu keinem Zeitpunkt, und ein Kind würde nichts anderes bedeuten, denn irgendwo muss ich meine Prioritäten setzen.

Und das fängt keineswegs mit der Geburt erst an. Stell dir nur einmal vor, wir stecken gerade mitten in einem Angriff feindlicher Aliens, sagen wir, den Borg, und bei mir setzen die Wehen ein...

Nein Chakotay, das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Wir befinden uns zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, um uns einen solchen Luxus leisten zu können..."

In ihrer Stimme schwang Bitterkeit mit und Bedauern, aber auch Entschlossenheit und er verstand...

Sie hatte Recht! Sie hatte verdammt noch einmal Recht mit allem, was sie sagte...

Und trotzdem... es tat weh und es schmerzte...

Er verspürte wieder Wut und dieses Mal weniger gegen Kathryn, als gegen die _Voyager_ und die Situation, in der sie sich befanden... und er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war.

Einen Kampf gegen die Umstände würden sie verlieren und zwar sie beide, wenn sie sich doch anders entschieden...

Er nickte knapp, unfähig zu sprechen wegen der Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten und sie schien erneut in sich zusammenzusinken. Sein Kampf, seine Widerrede... im Grunde ihres Herzen hatte sie wohl gehofft, er hätte sie überzeugen können...

Sie ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich liebe dich... und das wird sich nicht ändern..."

Überwältigt drückte er sie an sich und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Es hatte nicht sein dürfen, es hatte von Anfang nicht sein dürfen...

Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals darüber hinwegkam, ganz zu schweigen von ihr, aber das Leben ging weiter... irgendwie...

Ende 


End file.
